


Reasons to be Uke

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Sasuke, if we were in a relationship, I bet you’d be the uke.” Naruto might not look like it, but he sure can be persuasive if he really wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to be Uke

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I made a while back when I switched to NaruSasu from SasuNaru XD Just wanted to upload it here to commemorate joining AO3 as of today. Enjoy :D

“You know Sasuke, if we were in a relationship, I bet you’d be the uke.”

 

The random line that came out of nowhere was enough to make the poor Uchiha choked on his ramen and started a coughing fit. Naruto handed him a glass of water which he gladly accepted, and quickly gulped down.

 

“What…in the seven hells…ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!??”

 

“’Cause, you see… It’s clearly shown in your own name. Sas-UKE.”

 

“It’s not pronounced like that, you idiot. It’s SA-SU-KE.”

 

“I’m not an idiot, you bastard! And besides, the UKE is still there.”

 

“…why are you being persistent about this?”

 

“And do you know what’s more, Sasuke?”

 

“…are you ignoring me?”

 

“You’re really really pretty! Even prettier than the girls!”

 

“I. Am. NOT. Pretty.”

 

“But rather than pretty, I think beautiful suit you more… Elegant too! You kinda struck me as a Yamato Nadeshiko type. The manly version, of course.”

 

“Why you-!”

 

“And look at your body! It’s so lean, I could’ve mistaken you for a boobless girl so easily!”

 

“Agh! I’ll kill you, you-!”

 

“And those curves… You could make the entire boys and men in Konoha have nosebleeds if you sway those hips of yours….”

 

“Shut up and just die, dobe!!!”

 

“And you have those…those lips! The lips that just scream out for everybody to kiss them!”

 

“Cut it out already!!!”

 

“Again if we were in a relationship, your height would make you perfect for mine! They’ve always said a 15 cm difference of height is ideal for a couple! I’ve checked just yesterday, and I’m precisely 15 cm taller than you!”

 

“….and here I thought being a bastard was _my_ job.”

 

“Do you know that we fit each other like Yin and Yang? I’m blond, you’re brunette; I’m loud, you’re silent; I’m cheery, you’re broody; I’m macho, you’re girly…”

 

“I don’t care anymore! If I have to go along with…with… whatever this is… so you’ll **shut up** , then so be it!”

 

“In that case, you’ll agree becoming my uke? I’ve always thought it was such a waste that we’re perfect for each other but are not together!”

 

“…huh? Wait a second…”

 

“Alright! I’m off to ready my things ‘cause from now on I’ll be living with you, being your seme and all… Usually, it’s the uke who moves into the seme’s house, but since my apartment won’t fit both of us in, I think we should live in your house instead.”

 

“Wha-!? Oi-!”

 

“Right then, see at _home_ , Sasuke!”

 

Naruto gave Sasuke a peck on his lips before exiting Ichiraku Ramen, leaving the dumfounded-gaping-near-fainting Uchiha who was rooted on his seat behind. He skipped merrily towards his apartment, whistling a happy tune all the way while congratulating himself on how smoothly his plan had worked.

 

Sasuke is now his uke.


End file.
